Alito
| anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Burning Knuckler | japanese voice = }} Alit is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is from the Barian World. Design Appearance While he was in the Barian World, Alit wore dark red robes with a hood and a mask over his face, and its eyes glow with a orange light. While in human form, Alit takes the shape of a young, dark skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His hair is similar to Reginald Kastle, resembling tentacles, but is brown, shorter and his bangs cover his right eye. He appears disguised as a first-year student in Heartland Middle School, thus wearing the standard red-lined uniform. Despite his small size, Alit's human form is heavily muscled. Personality While Misael described Alit as a "simpleton", Alit was shown to be the most childish among them, complaining that he didn't want to go to the human world as he couldn't "Duel seriously" and didn't want to do a "boring job", but complied once Durbe intimidated him. Alit also appeared to be the most friendly among the Barians, developing a friendly rivalry with Yuma Tsukumo, despite his goals to collect the "Numbers" and defeat him. Aside from being an energy being, Alit is shown to act very human and normal; he enjoyed Dueling and developed crushes on girls as a regular human boy would. Referencing his Deck, Alit make puns on boxing, such as comparing his attempts on Tori Meadows by using words like "punch" and "counter" many times. Abilities Like other residents of the Barian World, he's capable of teleportation. He also seems to be an expert boxer, and managed to counter a punch thrown by Gilag, even though Gilag was much bigger than him. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II While discussing Vetrix's, Dr. Faker's and Vector's defeat at the hands of Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, with Durbe, Misael and Gilag, Alit told Durbe he did not want to waste his time like Vector did and left the room. Afterwards, Durbe sent Gilag to Earth to acquire Yuma's "Number" cards. .]] After Gilag's efforts prove futile, Durbe ordered Alit to go to Earth next to gather the "Numbers", who refused because of the limitations he must endure in human form, but agreed after Durbe intimidated him. He appeared at Heartland Middle School and met up with Gilag in a storage closet, when the latter was watching anime. At first, Gilag didn't recognize him and Alit failed to realize how much different his human form looked until he looked in a mirror. When Gilag tried to punch him, Alit avoided his punch and did his "Cross-Counter", making Gilag recognize him. They proceeded to eat, and Alit chastised Gilag for continually failing and looking at cute girls, proclaiming he's only interest in Dueling and won't be distracted by girls. Afterwards, Alit thought about how he can't recover "Numbers" in his current form and bumped into Tori Meadows, and instantly became infatuated with her, even seeing her in his mind as an angel. He offered her many gifts to gain her affections, but Yuma constantly got in his way, albeit accidentally. At the BARian, Alit complained to Gilag about his troubles, but perked up after he suggested defeat Yuma in a Duel to prove himself. Placing a note in Yuma's seat, he challenged Yuma to a Duel on the school's roof. As the Duel began, Alit quickly brought out "Burning Knuckler - Restrained Barbaric Soldier, Leadblow to replace his current form's inability to use "Chaos Xyz" monsters. When Astral came out beside Yuma, Alit could see him and it was only then that he realized he the person he was Dueling was Yuma. Alit usd his "Counter Strategies" to gain advantage over Yuma, but lost once Yuma was able to use "Xyz Cross". After losing to Yuma, he found Yuma "interesting" and saw Yuma as an angel in his mind instead of Tori, losing his infatuation with her. Alit declared Yuma as his rival, becoming friends with him and playfully fist bumping one another. and Alit receive their sphere cubes.]] One night, Alit was doing push-ups in their hideout and asked Gilag about his latest plan to take the "Numbers" from Yuma and Shark. He then specified he didn't care about the details and told Gilag he would be the one to defeat Yuma. One day, he and Gilag are doing extensive training in the woods when they witness a Barian energy ball descending from the sky, with Alit correctly deducing Misael's arrival. Durbe sent Misael with a Barian's Sphere Cube for each of them, making Alit believe he could finally use his full power to defeat Yuma. Alit asks what Misael would do next, but he departed without answering, annoying Alit. Later, Gilag eventually launched a plan that would pit Yuma against a horde of brainwashed students, which Alit didn't agree to. Alit wanted to Duel Yuma himself and the two quarreled for a bit. Gilag began his plan on Yuma and was about to finish he off, Alit appeared in front of him and intervened, using "Lightning Clinch" and "Brain Reboot" to defeat all the remaining opponents. Gilag was enraged by alit's betrayled, but Alit told him that he will Duel against Yuma fairly. After revealing to true nature, Alit and Yuma began their own Duel, with Alit deploying his Barian's Sphere Cube. The two battled as they had last time, with counter after counter, which excited Alit. Deck Alit uses a "Burning Knuckler" Deck, themed on boxing. He reinforces this Deck with Counter Traps named after boxing techniques. His strategy is capable of dealing large amounts of damage at once, which is augmented by cards that increase it such as "One-on-One Battle" and "Counter's High". As "Burning Knuckler - Restrained Barbaric Soldier, Leadblow" gets stronger the less Overlay Units it has, Alit also includes several cards that can prematurely detach Overlay Units as counters, such as "Xyz Block" and "Overlay Flash". References Notes